1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital multimedia broadcast reservation function in a DMB terminal, and more particularly to a method for providing alarm and morning call services using a digital multimedia broadcast in a DMB terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multimedia broadcasting (“DMB”) is a mobile broadcasting service that digitally transmits various multimedia signals, such as audio and video signals, to mobile or in-car receivers. DMB is divided into satellite and terrestrial services according to the transmission means. Satellite DMB is a way to broadcast TV programs onto DMB terminals throughout a country using satellite waves. In contrast, terrestrial DMB provides broadcasting services using VHF channels 12 and 8.
Generally, DMB terminals have normal mobile phone functions to enable users to make phone calls while viewing digital broadcasts. As portable devices, DMB terminals will become more integrated to perform various additional functions, such as alarm and morning call functions.
Conventional mobile phones basically have alarm and morning call functions which generate an alarm in a preset manner (specific sound or vibration) when a previously set alarm or morning call time is reached, thereby reminding users of a corresponding schedule or simply waking the users up in the morning.
FIG. 1 is a flow chart showing a process of providing an alarm or morning call service in a conventional mobile phone.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mobile phone operates a timer to confirm time information (step 11) and sets an alarm or a morning call alarm (hereinafter simply referred to as “alarm”) as selected by a user (step 12). In order to set an alarm, the user has to set alarm time, alarm sound and activation of the alarm mode.
The mobile phone checks whether the previously set alarm time is reached (step 13). When the alarm time is reached, the mobile phone implements the alarm (or morning call) function by generating the previously set alarm sound (step 14).
FIGS. 2A and 2B are views illustrating a display screen for setting an alarm or morning call function in a conventional mobile phone.
FIG. 2A illustrates the display of a menu for setting an alarm or morning call function in a conventional mobile phone. Although a “morning call” item and an “alarm” item are separately provided under an “e-diary” menu in FIG. 2A, the morning call function is basically similar to the alarm function. The morning call function is different only in that it is implemented everyday, from Monday to Friday, or from Monday to Saturday, according to the user's selection.
FIG. 2B illustrates a mode for inputting details to set the morning call function selected from the menu of FIG. 2A.
As illustrated in FIG. 2B, the mobile phone displays a morning call time (“07:00”), a morning call alarm sound (“clucking sound of a hen”), dates (“Monday to Friday”) and activation of the morning call function (“set”) as set by the user.
The alarm and morning call functions available in general mobile phones may be applied to the DMB service in a DMB terminal. However, those functions will not be implemented exactly at a preset desired time. In other words, digital multimedia broadcast data, unlike analogue broadcast data, cannot be outputted immediately upon turning-on of a DMB terminal. Accordingly, it is necessary to define a new algorithm for implementing the alarm and morning call functions in consideration of a time of delay which is inevitable due to ensemble scan (in a terrestrial DMB system) and decoding processes.